Había una vez
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: Porque Edward sabe algunas cosas, como que cuando el cielo oscurece seguramente va a llover. Sabe que siempre que su padre regresa a casa trae consigo un regalo y también sabe que le gusta jugar a que compone música. Claim: Edward. Para el reto "chibis".


Disclaimer. _Todo le pertenece a Meyer, desde los personajes hasta la ropa interior de su esposo Pancho. (O whatever)._

Claim. _Edward Anthony Masen._

Nota. _Respondiendo al reto "chibis" del foro LOL._

* * *

**Había una vez**

Edward, con solo seis años de edad no sabe demasiadas cosas sobre la vida. En realidad él solo sabe lo necesario y con ello es inmensamente feliz. Por ejemplo, sabe que cada vez que su padre sale de casa y se ausenta varios días es porque está luchando contra _los malos_, como le ha dicho varias veces su madre. También, sabe que cuando crezca quiere ser lo mismo que él y luchar contra los malos a su lado. Sabe que le gusta correr por toda la casa imaginando que puede ir más rápido que la luz. Sabe, además, que ninguna comida puede compararse con el pastel de manzana que sabe hacer su madre. Sabe que quisiera tener más hermanos pero que sus padres tienen lo estrictamente necesario para los tres; sabe que es muy bueno adivinando en qué piensan los demás al ver sus gestos o sus expresiones faciales y también sabe que su momento favorito del día es cuando el sol se oculta y deja divertidos colores sobre el cielo de la tarde.

Esas, son las cosas que sabe, las cosas que son simples de recordar y que siempre tiene claro. Pero hay otras que no sabe, por ejemplo, no sabe porqué nunca puede quedarse dormido a menos que su madre le cuente un cuento y lo bese suavemente en la frente. Sabe que siempre debe pedírselo antes de ir a la cama, pero no logra explicarse porque si esto no ocurre no puede tomar el sueño cálidamente.

—Quiero uno de soldados. —le pide s u madre, mientras se encarama en la cama y se mete entre las blancas sabanas.

Elizabeth sonríe y lo hace recostar en su almohada.

—Pero amor, sabes que siempre te cuento de soldados. Quizás hoy podríamos intentar uno diferente a un cuento de acción —habla dulcemente mientras acaricia la mejilla de su hijo—. Que tal, ¿uno de amor?

Edward hace un gesto con el rostro, arrugando levemente la nariz.

—Las historias de amor son para niñas.

La mujer de rizos color caramelo ríe suavemente.

—Eso no es verdad, porque los niños se enamoran ¿no es cierto? —le sube las sabanas hasta los hombros, asegurándose que no pasará frío durante la noche.

—Claro —acota él rápidamente—. Porque papá está enamorado de ti…. Pero, aun así, las historias de amor solo son para niñas. No tienen nada emocionante, solo son besuqueos sin nada de acción ni nada divertido. En los cuentos de niñas todo es tan fácil…

—Pero si te contara una historia de amor que no tiene nada aburrido —Ella sonríe con algo de suspenso y puede ver en los ojos azules de su hijo como siente un poco más de curiosidad ahora que le ha dado aquel inicio—. Verás, había una vez…

El cuento inicia y el interés del él va creciendo. Le cuenta una historia de un león que siempre estaba solo. El león encontraba una manada con quien estar y sentirse en compañía. Cree que todo está bien, pero de repente una oveja en un pequeño rebaño se cruza en su vida. La oveja no es demasiado diferente de las demás, pero, huele muy bien y siente que tiene algo distinto a las demás ovejas. El león la mira y no se explica qué le ve de especial. Quizás era su forma de caminar, quizás simplemente era la forma como se tiende al sol mas separada del resto. No entiende qué sucede, pero tampoco la ataca pues quiere descubrir que hay en aquella pequeña oveja. El tiempo transcurre y él no logra descubrirlo, pero un día cuando uno de los leones de su nueva manada trata de atacarla se encuentra defendiéndola. Entonces, se da cuenta de lo que sucede, y entiende el porqué de no haberla querido hacerla su cena.

—Entonces, el león comprendió —Elizabeth sonríe, dando por terminada la historia—. Entonces el león se enamoró de la oveja.

Edward ríe y se introduce un poco mas entre las sabanas.

—Que león más tonto…pudo simplemente haberse comido a la oveja en lugar de darle tantas vueltas.

La madre niega dulcemente, se inclina, y le besa en la frente como cada noche.

—Quizás cuando seas grande puedas comprender porque el león prefirió esperar y comprender a aquella pequeña oveja en lugar de simplemente seguir sus instintos. Además, ¿no crees que se sentirá eternamente feliz a su lado en lugar que levemente complacido tras hacerla su presa?

Edward lo piensa y simplemente se encoge de hombros abriéndole los brazos en clara intención de recibir otro beso. Elizabeth se inclina y besa sus mejillas dulcemente. Él gira en su cama cuando ella apaga la luz de su habitación al salir del cuarto, cierra los ojos y empieza a quedarse dormido. Sueña con un enorme prado iluminado en medio de un bosque, sueña que es muy fuerte y que es capaz de correr quilómetros de distancia sin llegar a cansarse. Sueña que pelea contra los malos y gana todas las batallas que se propone. Simplemente sueña, sin llegar realmente a pensar cuánta razón tiene su madre.

Porque Edward sabe algunas cosas, como que cuando el cielo oscurece seguramente va a llover. Sabe que siempre que su padre regresa a casa trae consigo un regalo. Sabe que el día de su cumpleaños puede pedir la comida que quiera y también sabe le gusta jugar a que compone música.

Pero hay cosas que Edward aún no sabe, y una de ellas, es que sí es posible que el león se enamore de la oveja.


End file.
